Unexpected
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: It's been two weeks since Hans attempted to kill Elsa and Anna. He's been in the dungeons of Arendelle for two long weeks in the freezing cold cell that Elsa's powers surround and confine him in. He gets a visit from an unexpected visitor and it changes his life as well as the lives of the royal family. Warnings: Mpreg, pregnancy, babies.
1. Chapter 1

Hans's fragile body shook at the coldness of the air in Arendelle's dungeon. He hadn't been fed in a week, kept in worse conditions than even an animal. He was surviving by sheer willpower and wishes that he'd be released at some point. He was weak and vulnerable. And, to make it worse, his body was also working against him as his time of the month approached. He needed to have something inside him. He heard someone come in and his eyes blinked open to see the door close behind the person who had entered and he saw a man's face through the darkness as light shone from a lantern the man had brought. It was Kristoff. He was too weak to fight back as Kristoff's eyes bored into him with demonic anger. He felt Kristoff taking off his clothes and couldn't stop him. He then watched Kristoff take himself out stroking himself hard as he stared animalistically at Hans and Hans gasped as Kristoff stuffed his cock inside Hans's body. Hans couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't concentrate on anything but how good it felt to have Kristoff inside him.

"You pretended to love Anna and then betrayed her. What goes around, comes around, Hans. And I don't think your turn with betrayal will feel that good afterwards." Kristoff said. But Hans didn't hear him through his lust-fogged mind. Hans gave a gasp as Kristoff started moving inside him, thrusting in and out and he gave a moan as his eyes rolled back and he clamped down on Kristoff's cock and Kristoff growled and went harder, throbbing inside the slender disowned Prince. Hans gave a cry as he spasmed around him, breath hard and Kristoff realized that this was the young man's first time. He went slower now as Hans gave a lazy look at him and he pressed kisses to his forehead and Hans gave nothing but moans and pleasured noises. Hans spasmed around him again as Kristoff angled forward and Hans clutched onto him as his head fell back against the wall with a loud moan and he desperately moved against Kristoff, needing more as long as the older man was inside him, giving his friction and movement. It felt so good. Kristoff throbbed harder inside Hans and he grabbed onto the younger's face and crashed their lips totether and Hans wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs got tighter around Kristoff's waist. Kristoff felt like his cock was being held as prisoner by Hans's throbbing, hot, needy hole. Hans breath got faster as he tightened and loosened faster around his love's cock until he couldn't stop it and let out a scream as he came on himself and Kristoff. Kristoff rode Hans through the littler man's orgasm before he rode out his own orgasm inside Hans's ass as the younger man layed his head against Kristoff's, his breath hard and his body trembling as Kristoff lowered them to the floor and Hans was suddenly scared he would leave, his mind fragile at this point and he needed Kristoff to stay. Kristoff pulled out of him and layed him on the floor and went to get dressed again. He got stopped by a fragile hand grasping his own desperately and a soft whimper.

"Please, don't go." Hans whimpered, tears forming in his eyes and Kristoff wanted to stay so bad, but he knew he couldn't. He came to Hans so he could hurt him like he hurt Anna. Not to plant a seed in him like he was a woman. But Hans was so sweet and he'd just taken his virginity. Hans gave a sob as Kristoff ripped his hand away from him and got dressed. But he turned back to him and he looked at him with sad eyes before kissing his forehead and running his hand through Hans's fiery red hair and tear-ridden green eyes looked up at him with a desperate look. "Please. Not yet. Don't leave me alone, Kristoff. I can't stand being alone again." Hans whimpered in pure desperation. Kristoff saw the desperation in his eyes but pushed the thoughts of Hans being a sweet, innocent lover out of his mind and saw him as a evil, annoying enemy.

"Oh Hans, if only there was someone out there who loved you." Kristoff said coldly and Hans's bottom lip trembled as his eyes went wide and he looked up at him with his green eyes glittering with terror that Kristoff would hit him. But the hit never came as Kristoff left him and Hans broke down into sobs as his abuser walked away from his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Hans started getting even more sick after two more weeks without food. One of the more merciful guards started to notice his thin, frail body withering away inside the cell and started visiting him daily with bread and water and Hans couldn't eat, couldn't move besides to shake uncontrollably from the freezing cold. The guard brought food, a set of nightclothes, and blankets the next time. This continued for four months. Hans missed his time of the month four months in a row, not even a dribble of blood to assure him that he wasn't pregnant by Kristoff, and he missed his child's father so much. Four months after Kristoff had used him, the guard actually spoke to him.

"The Princess of Arendelle is four months pregnant, Sir Hans. Isn't it a wonderful year for Arendelle?" The guard asked.

"She's pregnant?" Hans asked. The guard nodded. "Who is the father of her child?" Hans asked shakily.

"Why Prince Kristoff of course. Who else!?" The guard said. Hans couldn't stop the tears before they'd started already flowing freely down his cheeks and a sob escaped his throat as he ran his hands over his belly.

"But I'm pregnant." Has said brokenly and the guard put his hand over the ex-Prince's lower stomach and felt the baby's heartbeat and felt it moving around inside him. Hans gave another sob and moved away from the guard.

"Who's the father?" The guard asked. Hans sniffled a little.

"Prince Kristoff used me. He was my first, my only." Hans whispered and broke down into sobs and sniffles. The guard left, not able to hear the cries of a heart as broken as Hans's of fragile one. The guard went to find Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna. He came back twenty minutes later with both Prince Kristoff and Princess Anna along with Queen Elsa.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was first to get to him and she violently smacked him and started punching him randomly and Hans was too scared to fight back. Kristoff pulled Hans from Anna as Elsa held Anna away from the crying ex-Prince in Kristoff's arms. Kristoff could only hold him. He was vulnerable and he was just as Anna was, but he was more scared than her. He'd been locked up for four months of pregnancy and he was more dependent on him than Anna, he was young, naive, and fearful of any hand that was raised toward him. He was an abused child turned adult and pregnant. Elsa could see that side of Hans as she held Anna back. Hans had been trying to be free of his country and his family. He had finally gotten his one wish when she had locked him up as prisoner.

"Anna, stop!" Kristoff yelled at her. Anna froze, she had never had Kristoff yell at her like that before. "Anna, Hans is pregnant by me, yes. But I do still love you. But he's an abuse child, Anna. He needs more help than you. At least you have Elsa to help you when I can't. Hans has no one if I don't help him." Kristoff said.

"And if he looses the baby, then you don't have to leave me!" Anna snapped.

"No!" Hans whispered, burying himself further into Kristoff's arms as a way of hiding, arms around his and Kristoff's baby, around his stomach, protecting it as Kristoff put and arm around Hans' lower back.

"No, Anna. You can accept this. Even if this was a mistake, it doesn't matter now. This is just as much my problem as yours and Hans'." Kristoff said.

"But you're supposed to love me and me only!" Anna argued.

"And I do, but Hans needs me now too." Kristoff said.

"And he won't need you if he looses the bay!" Anna yelled.

"He's not going to lose the baby, Anna! And you have no right to make him lose his baby! Me and you are done, Anna! Until you can accept Hans and his baby, I'm not helping you!" Kristoff snapped.


End file.
